The Little Things
by egg10rru
Summary: A series of small, one- or two-paragraph chapters that portray little memories and things that Tory and Colin think about.
1. Jealousy

I admit I sort of stole the idea of small drabble-ish chapters that alternate between Tory and Colin's perspectives from **gravitationfiend's** stories A Gift For Tory and A Gift For Colin, so...uh...yeah, I'll just...dedicate this fic to gravitationfiend to make up for the style steal! xD

The theme of this fic is: "Because it's the little things he does that I like about him." It will take turns between Tory and Colin, portraying small "memories" of theirs: that is, small ideas that I have but can't put into fics, sort of like The Necklace. In fact, The Necklace should probably just be a chapter of this fic...

I love how this introduction was as long as the actual chapter content xD

~*~Tory's first memory, entitled Jealousy~*~

Once when I was scribbling a lot down in my current notebook, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Colin was staring at my busy hand with a very irked look. I thought it was maybe because he was remembering the time when he found the notebook with all of his info in it, but I thought he was over that? When I paused in between lines to think what I wanted to write next and flex my fingers, he snatched the pen from me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him in confusion, and he flushed and muttered self-defensively that the warmth from another's hand is the best cure for writer's cramp. He then proceeded to scowl at my pen and snap it in half. It's utterly adorable when he gets jealous of inanimate objects.

~*~*~*~

They'll generally be about this long or a little longer, but always less than a page. Hope you like them, I think of them as little pick-me-uppers during the day, just something small to put a smile on my face. Love~!


	2. Stare

Here's the second one: I'm going to try and do one Tory and one Colin memory/thought every week, but I don't know how long I can keep that up before I run out of ideas xD

~*~Colin's first memory, entitled Stare~*~

The first time I woke up around three am in Tory's bed, I caught him staring intensely at me. When he saw my eyes open, he snapped back from his position by my side, only a couple inches away from my face, and fell off the bed. I kind of stared at him a minute, before saying mildly, "that's weird Tory. Like stalker weird. I thought you were done with that crap. You should be asleep." He was blushing and stuttering unintelligible excuses, but truthfully, it didn't really bother me. Still, it's fun to tease him a little. I helped him back onto the bed, wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "tell you what. I won't bitch about it if you can come up with a decent excuse for it by the end of today." That afternoon he emailed me a song gift from iTunes: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. I listened to it that night while thinking about him, and by the end of it I was crying, a smile on my face and my heart stuck in my throat while the tears just flowed. I put the song on repeat on my iPod and fell asleep to it. Now whenever I wake up early enough to catch Tory staring at me from two inches away, I just smile and lean over to kiss him.

~*~*~

There you are, Julia, just for you. I'll see you all next week, off to study for my blasted Physics test, little good that it will do me.


	3. Science

And magically, the rating has changed to M. That didn't last long now, did it? -_-;

~*~Tory's second memory, entitled Science~*~

Once Colin came over to my house and stuck his index finger out in front of my face (I was sitting at my desk), letting me see that the first digit was slick with something clear. "Wanna know something?" He said. "This is called Cowper's fluid. It's edible, and a natural lube." "Natural?" I asked, "weird. Where'd you get it?" I waited for him to pull out a bottle of the stuff from an organic market or something. Instead he grinned and unzipped his pants, saying, "so there's things that even _you_ don't know, imagine that." He pulled out his erect penis and rubbed the tip, smearing it with precum. "From here. It's the scientific name," he said with a playful look. "I've got plenty of it, want to take a sample?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his body closer. "For science," I announced in a serious tone, lowering my mouth to his cock.

~*~*~*~

To be fair, I'm just posting these in the order I write them, and out of all the ones I've got waiting in line this is the only M rated one I've written so far. I guess I have to write an M one from Colin's POV soon to keep it balanced xD


	4. Carrot

And it's right back to the T rated stuff.

~*~Colin's second memory, entitled Carrot~*~

Tory and I were snuggled on his couch, watching An Inconvenient Truth by Al Gore. I'd been wanting to see it for a long time but had never gotten around to it. Tory had seen it twice at his old school, so really he was just there for the snuggling. I had been hoping it would have at least a little bit of information on how pollution had been improving – not just because of me and my power, but it still would have made a feel-good moment – but the whole thing was mostly sensationalism topped with Gore being petty about how global warming would be lessened by now if Americans had voted for him as president. It was pretty boring, and my attention wandered to my boyfriend lying half on me and half on the couch with his head on my chest – he was asleep. I leaned down, staring at his face, at his lips, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows as he dreamed…I leaned down and kissed it smooth. His eyelashes, red as his hair, fluttered – the outermost tip of the right lashes brushed one of his freckles, drawing my attention to them. They reminded me of the carrot "sprinkles" on top of cream cheese icing on carrot cake, and without thinking, I bent and licked the arch of one of his cheekbones, before realizing what I was doing and jerking back. I was probably blushing. I rested my chin on top of his head and watched the movie again, letting it rapidly put me to sleep. The last thing I remember thinking before sleep took me was '_though Tory's good enough to eat too._'

~*~*~*~

D'awww, Colin's being weird. xD Please R&R!


	5. MPD

So this one came from a dream. Actually, a few of the ideas I've come up with have come from dreams. And I hardly ever have/remember dreams, so this one feels really significant to me, even if it seems a little weird.

~*~Tory's third memory, entitled MPD~*~

"What would you do if someone you knew had Multiple Personality Disorder?" Colin read off of our homework for health class. "A: Tell the "host" about their other personality and support them in their decision of what to do about it. B: Be friends with both personalities separately. C: Be friends with both personalities supportively, helping the two personalities to retain balance with each other in the body. D: Help the personality you like best to take/regain total control of the body." He looked up at me in question, and I looked at him thoughtfully, trying to imagine it. Well, the closest person I knew to having split personalities was Colin himself, what with the way he fluctuated so thoroughly in moods. Sometimes he was shy and submissive, depending on me, and sometimes he was so assertive and controlling, strong and demanding and beautiful. He was enigmatic, but either way he was always still my Colin. I laughed and said, "E: I don't believe in split personalities. They're all just multiple facets of the same personality." I leaned over, pulling him into a hug. "And if you've got two facets to you, it just means I'll love you twice as much."

~*~*~*~

R&R


	6. Seasons

Next week is test week -.-; This is why I love being several minichapters ahead, so that my posting isn't affected by my study needs.

~*~Colin's first musing, entitled Seasons~*~

Tory's disarrayed locks are the auburn wisps of leaves in the autumn wind. His skin is the pale white of winter. His freckles are the sturdy red Columbine wildflowers that spread rapidly across spring. And his eyes – _oh_, his eyes… – they're deep wells of green energy, the warmth of summer, the thrum of _**life**_. Tory is like the seasons, balanced, forceful, strong and dependable. I can lean into him. I can be weak for him, let him hold me in warm, strong arms and be my rock, my stability. I love him.

~*~*~*~

Sorry this one was really short xD


	7. Missed

Posting early, because I want to. I have too many of these written and waiting to be posted. So now, I'm going to promise one Tory and one Colin a week, and then an extra one or so if I feel like it.

~*~Tory's third memory, entitled Missed~*~

Over the summer my mom sent me on a three-day trip to my grandmother's in New York City. I wanted to bring Colin, but my grandmother is pretty much a die-hard Catholic and I don't think it would go over well if we slipped up and held hands or got caught making out or something. It was okay, I hadn't seen her in a while so it was fun enough I guess, but I missed Colin something awful. When I got home by cab, pretty late at night, my mom put her finger to her lips with a smile as I put my hand on the doorknob to my room. To my surprise, Colin was curled up in my bed, hugging my pillow to his body and surrounded a pile of fluffy snoozing cats. I raced silently for my camera and took a picture – he was just so cute! Then I got ready for bed and shook him gently awake so that I could change places with that pillow. "I missed you," he mumbled sleepily, "couldn't sleep away from you." I hugged him fiercely, breathing in his scent with relief and listening to his cats greet me, and we fell asleep content.

~*~*~*~

R&R


	8. Submit

Update time! Every four days has a good feel to it, or maybe more often than that. But let's see how long I can keep it up! =D

~*~Colin's third memory, entitled Submit~*~

When Tory and I woke up on the first Morning After, it wasn't as awkward as you hear about Morning Afters being. I wasn't embarrassed because I had been the one to seduce Tory, and he wasn't embarrassed because he had been the one inside me. But it left us with a little problem – he was obviously dominant in body, but hadn't I been the one mentally in control last night? We woke up together, blushed just a little bit at our nakedness, and went to hug each other: we both put our arms out like men, to wrap around the other's waist. Our arms bumped, in the way of each other, and we recoiled a little and looked up, surprised. We stared for several seconds, and his eyes seemed to say, "give in to me. You gave me half of you last night, so give me the rest. You're mine." Or maybe that was just me thinking it, because I don't think Tory was thinking it like that. I paused a minute, and then hesitantly lifted my arms, sliding them around Tory's neck. He let out a breath he probably didn't know he was holding, and encompassed me in his arms, pulling me into his body. It felt good. He was warm.

~*~*~*~

R&R


	9. Sleep

It's been four days, so update time.

~*~Tory's first musing, entitled Sleep~*~

I have a dilemma. Fact one: Colin and I both like to sleep on our sides, curled up. Fact two: as such, it's easiest to sleep together while spooning, otherwise our knees bump together. Fact three: Colin dislikes the idea of not hugging me back when we spoon. Cute as his pouting over this issue is, I really wish he could hug be back too. So I tried this: I lay down, sort of on my side, a little on my back, and hugged Colin to me so that by bending one of my legs it was underneath him, his hip resting on the juncture of my inner thigh and pelvis. I let him curl up a little, his knees bending and his legs sliding in between mine, and then I wrapped my top leg over his legs, bending it at the knee and slipping it backward in between his legs. Our legs were enmeshed, our full torsos, crotch to shoulders, were fitted firmly together, and his face was buried into my neck, lips within easy access for kissing him awake in the morning. Snuggled this tightly together, sharing body heat and breathing in sync, feels like we're melting together, body and soul. Dilemma solved.

~*~*~*~

Honestly I felt like this one was complicated to describe and more than a little cheesy, but...R&R?


	10. Distraction

Update tiem! I liked this one. I was donating plasma, which takes like an hour, and I got bored of playing sudoku on my ipod touch so I whipped out a notebook and wrote this instead :3 Good thing the easiest vein for the nurse to put the needle into is on my non-dominant arm, or I wouldn't have even been able to read myself whatever my left hand managed to conjure up and call writing xD

~*~Colin's fourth memory, entitled Distraction~*~

I _hate_ it when the doctor has to draw blood for tests. I don't like the pain, the slight achy sucking feeling of the needle, the bruising afterwards. I don't like seeing my blood. I always have to sit down to do it or I pass out, and I always have my eyes squeezed shut while he does it. One arm stretched out for the needle, the other clutching the arm of the chair I'm in or, if the chair has no arms, the leg of my pants until the cloth wrinkles with my sweat. I always shake. I'm always queasy when it's done. This time, though, was the first time Tory's been in the room when I had to have blood drawn, and I was intending to squeeze the crap out of his hand while the doctor did the deed. I didn't expect, however, for Tory to press me down to sit in the chair, go around behind it, and bend over, wrapping one arm around my chest. The other hand he used to tilt my chin up before covering my eyes so I couldn't see the syringe fill up. Just before the doctor shoved the needle into my arm, Tory pressed his lips and tongue to mine. I barely noticed the needle at all. When we broke apart, the doctor was the one who looked queasy while he marked the time and date on the blood vial. Tory put a band-aid on the needle prick, and then I got up and hugged him tight, smiling into his neck. Tory has become an official part of my blood-drawing process now, and it barely even bothers me anymore. I mean, I'll take Tory without needles over Tory with needles any day, but I'll take Tory no matter what.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I tend to find that the less you think about it, the less it hurts. I used to be terrified of needles. But then I had to get rabies shots in order to work in the bat lab, and they had to draw blood to make I was immune, and I just kind of got over it. Plus they pay me for donating plasma, and twenty dollars for an hour plus helping people who need plasma seems like a good way to get easy money xD

R&R


	11. Anything

Oops, I'm a day late. xD Oh well, four days, five days, not much diff. Enjoy.

~*~Tory's second musing, entitled Anything~*~

One night, lying on top of Colin and listening to his soft snores, watching his sleeping face, I thought, _'I love him more than anything in the world.'_ Somehow, that made me start thinking psychologically, and how if I loved him more than anything, did that mean I'd give up anything to keep him? I mean, would I give up my mother for my lover? Or give up world peace? Well, technically you "give up" your parents when you move out and get married, because there's a new Number One person in your heart. And I guess giving up world peace for him sounds a little cruel, but then when would I ever be in a situation where I had to choose between saving Colin's life, and signing a peace treaty, or something? I'm not a politician, that's like the very _last_ job on my dream career list. Not sure what the first job on that list is either…I guess a researcher of some sort, because science is easy for me and I'm good at taking notes. Maybe I can join the Gaia Project, heh. Then I'll be by Colin's side forever. Really…I guess…my dream is just to be with Colin. Though I don't really like to think about giving up my mom forever or anything like that either. Love doesn't need to be a comparison really, since it's a matter of emotion, not logic and reason. Yeah, I guess psychologically it's easier to think, not "I love him more than anything in the world," but rather "I love him more than anyone else does, or ever will." So someday, we can move to Massachusetts and get married, and then as far as I'm concerned the world _will_ be at peace.

~*~*~*~

R&R please!


	12. Subtle

GAH! I forgot about updating since I was finishing Hide and Seek and working on the prize fics for the deviantart valentine's contest winners! Sorry!

To make up for it, this one is a good deal longer than most of them have been so far.

~*~Colin's fifth memory, entitled Subtle~*~

Men don't grasp subtle hints. It's a fact of life. I am male. Therefore I don't get subtle hints, at all. For example, I had no idea why I was truly attracted to Tory until my subconscious decided to whack me with a wet dream about him. After I sorted through the implications of that and let it dawn on me that I thought Tory was more appealing than any woman on the planet, I wasn't about to say anything to him because one, he probably wasn't gay, two, even if he was, what were the odds he liked me?, and three, I thought Mandy liked him, and jilted women are scary. Go figure, I was automatically converting her *nudge nudge – indicate Tory with eyes – giggle* signals from "Ain't he cute? You should tap that" into "Ain't he cute? That ass is mine." Like I said. Male. Subtle hints. No-no. The only point at which it dawned on me that Tory might like me back went like this:

The day I punched him and ran off to the safety of my apartment, I got to thinking a lot about Tory. As hurt as I was about him stalking me, I wasn't ready to give him up: either our pseudo-friendship or my feelings for him. He was my first love; there was no rationality in my actions. I should have told the doctor; we should have moved. That's what we did whenever anyone started to get suspicious. But I refused. Tory was important to me, and if I didn't think too much about his interest in me being connected to the Gaia Project, I could let myself feel flattered by the attention, almost like he really appreciated me. At any rate, I needed to apologize to him, to keep our friend-ish-ship intact and stay by his side. I went to his house, and surprisingly it wasn't locked. It was quiet inside, and I went to his room, where I found him in bed, asleep. …weird? I thought _I_ was the delicate one. I couldn't hit _that_ hard. I went up to him and shook him by the shoulder, because I had come to apologize and I was going to do it. He moaned – my heart skipped – and opened his eyes blearily. They were overbright with fever, but I didn't know that at the time. I just knew that they were gorgeous, like wet leaves. The color was mesmerizing. "Colin?" He said, staring at me, his voice thick with sleep and saturated with awe. He slid his hands out from under the blankets and cupped my face with them; they were so warm. He massaged the hair behind my ears with his fingertips, stroking my jaw with his thumbs, staring at me intensely. "Waking up and seeing your face first thing makes the world feel _**beautiful**_," he breathed, eyes wide with wonder, and his hands suddenly felt cold. I realized my cheeks must be deeply red. I stuttered like an idiot, trying to pull away. I remember thinking that he must be drunk or something. But he didn't let go. Instead he – well, I think he was trying to sit up, using me as leverage, but instead he only managed to pull me forward, making me fall on top of him so that our mouths smashed together.

It was an incredibly awkward first kiss. I lay there, dazed, and felt him slide his hands from my face to my neck, then down to wrap around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. I think he was afraid that if he let go, the moment would be broken. Slowly, I wiggled in his grip, pulling back the blankets and snuggling in with him. "Sorry," I whispered, kissing his injured cheek, and he just squeezed me closer. When Mary got home she must have found us like that, because we woke up to a celebratory dinner and she looked at us like we were idiots when we asked what the occasion was. After that, two full weeks worth of cuddling in the library during lunch plus trying to interpret Mandy's suggestive eyebrow-wiggles went by before we actually "got together". Like I say, men don't grasp subtle hints.

~*~*~*~

R&R please?


	13. Ink

Oops, a little late. Oh well. I'm kind of wrapping this up to put on hold for a while. I have one more for each Colin and Tory written, and then after that I'll just post them whenever if ever I write them.

~*~Tory's fourth memory, entitled Ink~*~

Colin is SO cute when he's mad, you know that? Even if I can't show my face in broad daylight for the next day and a half, I'm still laughing my ass off at how cute and original Colin can be when he's pouting. See, I stayed up all night playing videogames with Paul because it's Spring Break, and so I was asleep most of the next day. I woke up naked; Colin had obviously tried to sex me up to awaken me, but with that much sleep deprivation it just wasn't happening. So when I DID wake up, I went to the bathroom, and when I looked up into the mirror as I was washing my hands, I did a double-take. Colin had – I found the supplies next to my bed when I went back to my room – used a toothpick as a drawing tool, and yellow, red, blue, and green food dye as ink, to play connect-the-dots on my face, using my freckles as a base for the patterns. My right cheek was covered in a multitude of swirls and stars and lightning bolts, and the left was taken up by a very nicely drawn, erect rainbow-colored phallus that was apparently cumshotting into my eye, judging from the uneven-shaped splotches of dye I saw on my eyelid when I closed it. My chest read, in large red letters, "I was HORNY, jerk."

My stomach grumbled loudly since it'd been over twelve hours since I'd eaten anything, junk food notwithstanding, and so I threw on a pair jeans and went to the kitchen, thinking that my mom wouldn't be home at three in the afternoon. She was. So was Paul, drinking coffee and looking groggy from our all-nighter. They stared at my face for about ten seconds, and then their eyes went down to read my chest. They looked at me again, then at each other, and then burst out laughing, Paul falling out of his chair and Mom slapping the table with her hand. I even saw tears. "Th-that…" Mom gasped, choking with mirth, "Th-THAT'S what he wanted them f-for!" Another fit of laughter overtook her, and as much as I was glaring and blushing, a grin slowly spread over my face until I was howling right along with them. Colin came in about five minutes later, looking grumpy and like he was about to punch me awake this time, and he stopped in the hallway, staring into the kitchen like we'd all lost it. I stumbled over to him and accidentally sort of slammed him into the wall, kissing him breathless until I couldn't hold back my snorts of laughter anymore. I collapsed to the ground, pulling him with me, my sides aching, laughing so much it hurt. And if laughter is contagious, kissing him delivered a concentrated dose, because within moments he was laughing just as hard with us and hugging me for support, the sound music to my ears.

~*~*~*~

R&R please!


	14. Dandelion

For Sarah, who deserves a little happiness.

~*~Colin's sixth memory, entitled Dandelion~*~

Once, early on in our relationship, Tory and I went for a walk in the park. I remember I held his hand as we walked, watching our feet. Sometimes our footfalls matched, and sometimes they didn't because my strides were shorter than his, and our shoulders would bump as I hurried my feet to get back in step with him.

We stopped at a hill at the edge of the park, one that overlooked the smog-riddled city, looking grungier than ever because of the slowly graying clouds above. Tory sat, not letting go of my hand so I would follow him. He stared out over the city, and I stared at the hill. The grass was getting greener after the winter, and a multitude of dandelions interspersing the grass were almost all in seed. I plucked one and twirled it in my fingers, staring at it. Tory looked over at me and asked curiously, "that doesn't bother you? Pulling it up like that?"

I smiled pensively, still staring at the fluffy white head. "It's already going to die soon, it's just waiting for the next wind to spread its seeds. But if a human beats that wind to it, they get a wish, you know?" I blew it with a whoosh of breath, but not all the seeds were ripe; a couple clung stubbornly to the head even after I ran out of air. "Darn it," I muttered, and set the stem down in the grass in front of me, leaning forward to pick another.

"They don't really come true, though," Tory said, watching in amusement as I blew, set it down with a mumbled expletive, and plucked yet another.

"They do _**so**_," I said, sucking in a breath and blowing. It took me eight tries, but I finally got my wish all blown. Tory laughed at my victorious and content smile, and hugged me.

"Congratulations," he said teasingly, "maybe you're right. Did you wish for rain? Because it looks like it's gonna come down any second now."

"I didn't wish for the rain, it came on its own. Let's go home," I said, holding up my hand as he stood up so he could help me to my feet. It was as good an excuse as any to get my hand in his again, and we didn't let go all the way home. There was traffic in the street, because cities don't stand still for anything, but no one else was on the sidewalk because of the large drops beginning to fall.

It was a short walk home, even shorter than usual because we were hurrying, but we were still pretty wet by the time we got to Tory's porch. He squeezed my hand unsurely for a second, and then let go with an awkward "see you tomorrow?" He never really knew what to say when we parted. But today instead of my usual "yeah," before crossing the street, I suddenly gripped the loose fabric at the front of his shirt, eyes down, blushing a little. He arched confused eyebrows at me.

"You have to kiss me," I mumbled.

"Huh?" He said, surprised.

I looked up, cheeks still painted red. "I blew my dandelion right, so my wish has to come true. So y-you know, you have to kiss me." I looked down again. We had hardly ever kissed before, even though we were dating. Neither of us was experienced, and it was always a little awkward to initiate a make-out since neither of us felt like we knew enough about what we were doing.

A hand tilted my chin up, and his cheeks were as red as mine but a smile covered his face. "Okay," he said, looking grateful for an excuse to kiss me goodbye, and leaned down, pressing our mouths together and hugging me. I kept my mouth shut so we wouldn't clash teeth and start trying to make out on the porch, but even so, we kept our lips pressed sensually together for several long moments, kissing slowly. When we parted I sucked in air, nuzzling Tory's neck, not pulling away from our hug. He seemed pleased at this, squeezing me tighter for a second.

"W-wanna come in to dry off? Mom's not home," he whispered into my ear, nuzzling my hair with his nose in a manner I thought cute. I smiled.

"Will we be drying off naked?" I asked, letting a little bit of a smirk slide into my voice. It was also awkward for us to try and initiate anything sexual, and we usually came up with excuses to get naked in order to do so. Doing _all_ the laundry, it's-too-hot-for-this-much-clothing, things like that. When we finally got around to making sure we both wanted to do it, we were pretty comfortable with each other.

Tory pulled back to look at me, and smirked. "Well sure," he said off-handedly, "I see no reason why not, since you like _blowing_ things so much." We stared at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing, the ice completely broken. We hugged tight again, and he fumbled for the doorknob.

~*~*~*~

Okay, so take out the sex stuff and this is actually how I got my boyfriend to kiss me for the first time. It was cute ^///^


	15. Classroom

So yeah, this one came out of nowhere. Pretty damn hot though, if I do say so myself. Both this chapter and Colin's last chapter are smutty. Thought I'd end the fic with a bang. Haha get it? Banging. Ha.

~*~Tory's fifth memory, entitled Classroom~*~

"Do it."

"But…"

I seized Colin's chin and forced him to look up at me, smirking at his blush. "Do it."

He hesitated, then slowly squatted down on the classroom floor in front of me, looking up one last time to check if he really had to.

"Spread your legs more, I want to see."

"…" He did so, scooting his feet wider apart where he was hunkered down on them. Then he slowly reached behind underneath him, spread his ass apart, and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, letting my cum drip out of his hole onto the squeaky clean, newly waxed tile floor. I smiled as I watched, happy that we had hidden in a supply closet in the classroom until after the janitors had finished waxing, moving all the desks and chairs back in, and left. After the dripping stopped, I reached out and pet Colin's pretty head.

"Good boy. Good job, I like it when you're obedient." He looked up at me, my fingers still ruffled in his hair, his face resentful but his eyes pleased. My smile widened. "Now kneel there, legs wide apart, and jerk off."

His eyes shot wide. "You…"

I arched an eyebrow.

"This is why you stopped me from cumming?" He glared, but the blush ruined it. He was just too cute.

"Of course. Now, do what I say, Colin." I crossed my arms, staring expectantly.

He tipped forward from his squat into a kneeling position, still resting his ass on his heels. Looking down at his hard, straining penis, the tip red with need, he bit his lip, reaching with both hands. I watched in satisfaction as he stroked his shaft with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other. He bit down on his bottom lip more firmly as he tried to suppress a whimper. He would cum quickly, I knew. His legs quivered from the intensity, and I knew that as much as he hated this, he also loved it. He loved when I ordered him around during sex. He loved small amounts of humiliation. He only hated to acknowledge it. So when he asked me to be the one to come up with something kinky for once, why wouldn't I choose a perversion he wouldn't normally do of his own free will?

"Colin, squish your tip into my cum," I ordered with a smirk. I watched his cock twitch with pleasure in his hand as he stared wide-eyed up at me. "Do it now."

Dutifully he slid his knees apart and plopped his cute butt on the floor, gasping a little at the way his inner thighs and testicles pressed fully against the cold tile. He pushed his shaft down, rubbing the head of his penis in my seed, stroking quickly. In just a couple minutes he leaned forward and braced his other hand against the floor, and I called to him.

"Colin, look at me." He looked up, his cheeks flushed with shame and pleasure, his eyes bright with need, and I told him, "we're leaving our cum on the floor so someone will slip in it."

It was almost comical how much his eyes widened in shock, even as the thought of it made him cum hard, his semen splashing against the floor to add to the little puddle of my own. He stared thoughtfully as he rubbed his tip around, mixing our cum together while his penis softened. He looked up. "Are…we really?"

I smiled. "Stand up." He did so, and I bent at the waist, holding his cock in my hand and squeezing the last vestiges of cum out as I sucked our combined sperm off the head. It gave one last spasm in my mouth in response to the stimulus, and I stood, licking my lips and then his, drawing him into a kiss. When I was done I handed him his pants, zipping my own up quickly before watching him struggle to put his on over his shoes, which I had made him leave on for sex.

There's something definitely erotic about fucking Colin in a public room and forcing him to be fully dressed except for his pants and underwear. His exposed legs above socks and shoes, his bare ass, his dripping, needy cock wetting the hem of his shirt, his indignant glare and embarrassed blush, the defiance on his face even as he obeyed every command to the letter, the promise of vengeance in his eyes even as he clung to me in submissive, post-coital satiation. My cock hardened in my jeans just thinking about the last half hour. I knew we'd fuck again when we got home, and I knew he was going to get me good for this.

I took his hand once he was done dressing. "Mind the cum, don't want _**you**_ to slip in it," I smirked as I moved along the aisle in between the desks, pulling him to the back toward the window we'd be leaving through.

"FUCK YOU." He snapped, stepping over the puddle and following obediently. I helped him up through the window, and he bent suddenly to kiss me, pulling away with a quick, shy, thankful smile, the only evidence he would give me that he enjoyed my idea of kinky sex. The acknowledgment over with, he glared again and jerked back, dropping out of sight outside the window. "When we get home, _your ass is mine,__** bitch**__._"

~*~ThisIsADivider~*~

I love giving Colin mood swings, they fit him. He really seemed to have a mercurial personality in the books, and I like to draw that out during their sex sometimes. R&R please!


	16. Hot

Man, I lucubrated all over this one! And before you get that grossed out look on your face, go dictionary it. Man, I LOVE dictionaries! Read em like porn! When I'm not reading porn, that is.

~*~Colin's seventh memory, entitled Hot~*~

"It's WAY TOO fucking hot," I complained, walking into Tory's room and closing the door behind me. It was summer, and we were having an unusually hot week, but today was the worst of it. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Tory, who was laying on his bed, ass naked, playing a videogame on his PSP. His mom was off at work, and I guess Paul must be gone too if he didn't care about being nude. So I stripped too, throwing my sweaty clothes on the floor in front of the closet door and sitting next to him on the bed. It wasn't much cooler.

"How are you not boiling up?" I whined as I noticed Tory wasn't sweaty at all, and wiped my forehead with a hand, then my wet palm on the bed. He looked up at me, and then gestured to the small bucket of ice sitting next to him. "If you chill your five pulse points, you stay perfectly cool. Neck, wrists, groin, ankles, tops of your feet. C'mere." I arched an eyebrow, but even if it sounded stupid it looked like it was working for him, so I scooted over to him, and he sat up, pulling me back against his chest and making me raise my knees so my feet were flat on the bed. He slid his hands into the bucket of ice, held them there for several seconds, and then pulled them out. "You do it too," he said, and wrapped his chilled hands around my neck. I shivered, moaning because it felt good, and pressed my hands into the ice, past my wrists so they would chill too. When I pulled them out, Tory said "do your feet," and put his hands back in the bucket.

While I rubbed my feet and ankles with cold, wet hands, noting with surprise that this was indeed working, Tory pulled his hands out of the ice and massaged my inner thighs and cock. I gasped and let my head fall back onto his shoulder, moaning, feeling myself start to become hard. "We're NOT having sex, it'll make us all sweaty and hot," I ordered firmly, and he chuckled, kissing my cool neck before saying "not what I had in mind." He squeezed my balls lightly, rolling them in his palm, and said "you should let some of this heat in your groin out. Shall I help you?"

I moaned quietly as he let go to grab my hands in his own. He dunked all four into the bucket, squeezing and rubbing mine. Leaning around, he kissed me. When he pulled our hands out, he parted our mouths and told me to touch myself, which I did happily, stroking myself with both freezing palms. He massaged my inner thighs, spreading my legs further apart and pulling me so that I was more laying on his lap than sitting up against him, and then he bent forward suddenly, biting my earlobe gently. "Let's play Tootsiepop Ad: Colin Edition", he laughed, "how many pieces of ice does it take to make Colin cum?"

My eyes widened as he grabbed a piece of ice and slid it into my asshole. "AH!" I gasped, "Tory…" My hands stilled as I savored the feel of the ice cube melting in my ass, but Tory grabbed my wrists and made me keep moving my hands. "You stop, I'll stop," he threatened, and when I started pumping myself again he said "two…" and pushed another piece of ice into my butt. He kept this up, doing little things in between putting pieces of ice inside me. He pinched my nipples, "three…" sucked on my neck, "four…" kissed me while grinding his hard on against my lower back, "five…" rubbed cold hands up and down my torso before hugging me, "six…" Water was leaking out of my asshole to wet the sheets, but Tory didn't seem to care. Before the seventh piece, he poked his finger into my belly button and tickled my tummy. I starting laughing against my will, letting go of my cock in protest, and Tory seized the opportunity, grabbing a piece of ice and running it up the vein under my cock and then keeping it in his fist as he jerked me off. He used the other hand to press number seven into my ass, and the combination took me over the edge; I moaned as my hot seed spurted out.

Tory picked up a piece of ice with cum-covered fingers and I grabbed his hand, sucking it out of his fingers, chewing the ice with a smile. "Hey," he said in protest, "that was mine!" I picked up several more pieces of ice and scooted out of his lap, climbing off the bed and kneeling next to it. "Thanks for cooling me off, but now you look like you're all hot," I said, stroking his hard cock with my free hand. "Let me help you with that," I smiled as I put the pieces of ice in my mouth and leaned forward.

~*~divider~*~

I have another Tory chapter that I wrote spontaneously a couple days ago...which means I need to write another Colin one too, to keep it even, since I started with Tory. If anyone has any ideas, lemme know.


	17. Pattycake

Next installment. Hopefully the next one will be the last. …now I just need an idea for the next one xD Any takers?

~*~Tory's sixth memory, entitled Pattycake~*~

"Hey. Hey Colin," I said, waiting for him to finish filling the éclair he was making before he turned to look at me. I grinned and reached over, squeezing his ass. "If I was a baker I'd fill your buns with cream," I whispered sexily.

Colin started snickering and set down his icing bag full of custard cream, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Why is it that that is the most retarded pickup line I've ever heard, and yet one of the hottest things you've ever said to me?"

I laughed. "Because at the moment it's not just a line, it presents _possibilities_. Mom's gone."

I received a warm, slow kiss and a pair of hips rocked up against mine. "I love the way you think."

"Mmm…" I squeezed his hot ass tighter. "Like you weren't aiming for this anyway? Baking naked in aprons was your idea."

"Because the kitchen heats up real quick when we bake," Colin chuckled.

"I bow to your pickup line. It's such a well-disguised innuendo it could almost be seen as a legitimate reason. Now bend over the counter and lemme heat things up, my sex kitten."

Colin laughed, a glorious sound that thrilled me no matter how many times I was lucky enough to experience it. He untied my apron and pulled it off slowly, kissing my throat and chest, breathing a sing-song rhyme as he went. "Pattycake, pattycake…"

He pulled back and took off his own apron, rubbing his hands down his own body in a gesture. "Baker's _man_…"

Then he turned back to the counter and bent over it, wriggling his ass at me. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can."

I groaned, laughing. "I should be mad when you kill parts of my childhood like this, but strangely it just turns me on." I grabbed my icing bag and knelt behind him. "My turn?" I asked, looking up.

He winked at me. "You're the baker."

"Pat it," I continued the rhyme, smacking his ass and smiling at his cute moan. "And prick it…" I wet two fingers and pressed them into his ass, stretching him as he spread his legs a little wider to help. "And mark it with a T," I changed the rhyme to my initial, squirting a T onto his slightly reddened ass cheek using the éclair cream, before bending to lick it off while scissoring his opening.

He reached behind him, grabbing my shoulder to get me to stand up. When I did he wrapped his fingers around my cock, and I squirted éclair cream onto it to make it slick. He stroked a few times to apply it evenly before pressing my cock to his hole.

"And put it in the oven for Tory and me," he commanded, and I slid inside, wrapping my arms around his waist and starting to rock my hips into his. The cream made a squishing sound with my movements, making Colin giggle, my heart melting at the sound just like the cream melting from the inside of his hot hole. I kissed the side of his throat lovingly before pressing him flat against the table and pounding into his ass. He cried out in pleasure, reaching to touch himself, but I caught him.

"Hands on the counter," I ordered, watching in satisfaction as he obeyed me while sending a pleading look over his shoulder. I kissed his cute, pouting lips with a chuckle and slid a hand from his hip to his erection, stroking it in time with my thrusts, and he pressed his forehead to the counter with a moan, rocking his ass back against my hips to increase the intensity of the thrusts. I angled my hips a little, stroking against his prostate, smiling at his whimpers.

"Tory," he moaned out, as he tensed up underneath me. Cum spurted over my fingers as I rammed into him even harder, and I didn't last much longer, bending to kiss his back as I held myself inside and filled him with my semen.

When I pulled out, Colin stuck two fingers up inside himself and briefly fingerfucked his hole, pulling them out coated with both the sweet and the salty "creams." I watched as the rest trickled slowly down his inner thighs. He took in my glance and looked down, rubbing his thighs together with a smile. "Remember what Data from Star Trek said: If you prick me, do I not…leak?"

Over our laughter we heard a distinctly pained groan and looked up to see Paul standing aghast in the doorway. Colin casually leaned against me and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking.

"Why do you have to ruin my perfectly good Star Trek like that? And why do I always walk in on THESE moments?" Paul groaned, taking his glasses off his pale, shocked face for the pretense of cleaning them, while turning to walk out.

"Because you're here to try and steal éclaires. These are for the school bake sale. It's divine retribution," I called after him.

Colin giggled around his fingers and finished sucking them clean before standing on his tiptoes for a kiss.

~*~divider~*~

R&R


	18. Sand

Last chapter! =D It just came out of nowhere, prolly because we were discussing what to do for summer on the Off*Beat Fan Group on deviantart.

~*~Colin's eighth memory, entitled Sand~*~

"There!" I finished patting the sand around Tory's neck. I stood up, brushing the sand off the back of my swim trunks and laughed at the sight of Tory's head and one hand sticking up from the sand all by their lonesome.

Tory grinned for a minute, then said "Okay so when do you let me up? I've got sand in some very unmentionably uncomfortable places."

I waved a hand in dismissal of his complaint. "You have to stay there. It's traditional. When someone gets buried in sand you leave them there to sunbake for several hours, and leave something funny written on the sand so people walking by will laugh at them." I grinned at him.

He turned his head as best he could from side to side, surveying the beach. "…you're going to leave me here to "sunbake" at midnight, with a funny message written on a deserted beach so invisible people can laugh at me." He arched an eyebrow, but I ignored him in favor of climbing partway up a dune behind him for a good piece of driftwood to scrawl my message with. When I got it I walked back in front of him, writing my message carefully in pretty cursive on the sand in front of him. After a second of deliberation I added a horizontal line about four feet away from his head and a few more words.

Tory craned his neck to try and read it, slowly picking out the upside down words one by one in the dim light from the nearest street lamp fifty yards away. I waited patiently for his reaction, smiling when the what-the-fuck look hit his face. He stared up at me, then used his one available hand to point at the sand. "What the fuck?"

I looked down at my message, pondering my choices there:

'Free hand-

and blowjobs

_ line starts here.'

Tory rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It's a tough decision, I know."

"Yeah…hmm…" After a thoughtful minute I looked up from my handiwork in the manner of a connoisseur who has settled upon a menu selection. Carefully I toed out the word 'hand' and fixed my message:

'Free swimsuit holding

And blowjobs

_ line starts here'

I smiled from my position at the 'front of the line' and stepped over it, pulling down my shorts and folding them neatly before setting them in Tory's upturned hand. "Don't mind if I do."


	19. Fireworks

So Sarah wanted some more of this fic. Now it's gonna be an even twenty chapters, and then I'm DONE. Hear me, Sarah? DONE! xD Moving on to new fics!

Pretend this was posted on July 4th, since it's about July 4th, kay?

~*~Tory's seventh memory, entitled Fireworks~*~

"Boooooooored," I sighed, rolling onto my back on the grass and staring up at the sky. We'd gotten to Astoria Park way early to stake out a secluded spot to watch the fourth of July fireworks, and after three hours I'd run out of things to distract myself with. It was now dusk, and I watched the cloud cover drift across the sky in a slow-moving mass. "And the view of the sky sucks." Colin's face appeared in my vision, a teasing smile on his face. I smiled back. "The view just got infinitely better."

Colin laughed and bent for a quick kiss. "The sky will clear up after sunset."

"It will?" I arched an eyebrow, looking up at the clouds again.

"Yup." Colin lay on his back next to me, finding my hand with his own, and we watched the sky darken and change to shades of orange and pink. "Actually, I think this worked out rather well. The clouds are pretty at sunset, and they'll be gone for the fireworks."

He was right, of course, about the sky. He always is. A light breeze picked up on the ground, cooling the air, and miles above us the clouds started to disperse and blow away. By the time it was dark, the stars were visible. I reclined on one elbow, waiting for the fireworks to start, and after a good ten minutes I started to get irked. I glanced down at Colin to see his eyes closed peacefully, and poked his cheek. A wrinkle appeared between his brows and the lids slid up, revealing dark onyx pools that reflected the stars above him. He arched an eyebrow instead of asking why.

"I think the fireworks are delayed. They're supposed to start right after nightfall!" I complained. Colin huffed and sat up.

"Patience is a virtue."

"I don't want to wait! We've been waiting for fireworks all day!"

Colin poked me in the forehead. "Well, other than waiting until they start, got any suggestions? I'm not leaving this spot to go find the people in charge and bitch at them. We staked it out for almost four hours and I like it too much to let someone steal it while we're gone." He looked sarcastic, but the expression slid off his face at my smirk.

"Suggestions? So glad you asked," I snickered, putting a hand on his chest and pressing so that he had to lie flat again. "Let's make our own 'fireworks'."

Colin rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Look at you, vying for public sex. I thought that was my gig."

I started unbuttoning his shirt. "On July 4th we celebrate our freedom. In other countries we'd be killed or imprisoned for loving each other. I can think of no better way to celebrate the freedom this country grants us than by fucking to the tune of independence." As if on cue the Star Spangled Banner began playing somewhere in the distance. I grinned and kissed his throat. "And if that isn't America saying "Go ahead," I don't what it is."

Colin laughed, acquiescing and turning his head to give me more access to his neck. "No, that's the people in charge of fireworks trying to distract the grumbling crowd from their technical difficulties. Oh well, not like I'll say no to sex. At least it's dark enough that no one will likely find us, but even so we'd better keep our clothes o—Ahh!"

Colin's words cut off into a gasping moan as my lips and tongue found one nipple. I brought my left hand up to pinch and twist the other. My right hand traveled down to rub circles in the small of his back as he arched up into my ministrations. I smiled against his chest, then pressed butterfly kisses to his tummy as I shifted and slid his shorts down to his thighs.

One of his hands found my hair and his fingers combed through it as I licked and mouthed at the growing bulge through his boxer-briefs, watching with satisfaction as a wet dot seeped into the front before the head of his hard cock finally peeped out the top of his cute underwear. I took a swipe at it with my tongue, tasting the precum, and Colin propped himself up on his elbows to watch me. I pulled his undies down to his shorts and slid his cock into my mouth, getting it wet, before moving away.

I sat on the grass and unzipped my pants, pulling out my erection. "C'mere," I invited, waggling my shaft at my boyfriend. Colin chuckled and scooted over to me, straddling my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. I slipped one hand up the back of his open shirt to rub his back and squeezed our cocks together in the other. "This enough?" I asked, pumping our cocks. He moaned.

"Mmm, yeah, safer this way. There's probably police about because it's July 4th, we shouldn't take too long." He rocked his hips, rubbing our erections together, and I hissed in a breath, nipping and sucking at his neck as I fisted our dicks.

Moaning again, Colin hugged me close, turning his head to pay attention to my neck as well. He concentrated on leaving a hickey while I jerked us off, and I smiled at the little whimpers and moans that drifted up to my ear from the sensitive skin he was sucking just beneath it.

"You're so cute," I whispered tenderly, and he squeezed me tighter, rocking his hips inadvertently against my pumps. I rocked up to meet him and he gasped. Smirking, I continued to do so, pressing a kiss against his hair and bringing my other hand down to cup our balls, rolling them gently against each other. Colin shivered in pleasure against me.

"Getting ready to "launch"?" I asked teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" He panted, pressing his forehead against my shoulder, and I worked us faster, feeling close myself. A short minute later Colin clutched my shoulders, throwing his head back with a gasp as his body shuddered and his seed spurted up into the air, falling in splatters on our chests. I lay him back on the grass, working myself to the edge and milking the rest of his cum out to drip onto his stomach.

"Beautiful fireworks," I whispered appreciatively of his ejaculation. His cheeks were flushed from orgasm, bangs clinging to his sweaty face, chest heaving from the exertion. He was so gorgeous. After I spoke his eyes opened to meet mine, a little out of focus. Granting me access to those beautiful black orbs was just the push I needed to cum hard, my semen joining his own on his chest and stomach. I was sad at the natural reaction to close my eyes as I came because it blocked my view of his beauty.

After I caught my breath I wiped the cum off my shirt and bent to lick Colin clean. He giggled quietly from the tongue bath, sitting up again as I finished.

As I cupped his cheek with one hand I heard the telltale whistling of the first mortar of the night finally making its way into the sky behind me, but I didn't turn for the explosion, instead watching it sparkle in Colin's big dark eyes and the way it threw a soft glow over his face. My heart thudded harder, and I pulled my beautiful lover into a deep kiss, thanking God and military harder than I ever had before, for making the country I lived in one where I could love Colin and be proud of it.

When he pulled away for breath, I kissed him again, warm and chaste, before straightening our clothes, lying back on the grass, and cuddling him into my side to watch the fireworks together.

"Ours were better," he whispered against my chest, and I smiled.

"Happy fourth of July, Colin."

~*~divider~*~

Just because I knew Sarah and Julia would complain, I didn't just stop at "Let's make our own 'fireworks'," even though it would have been a fun, witty end to the chapter ;D Say thank you.


	20. MileHigh

__So I found out (through my boyfriend, which wasn't nearly as awkward as this sounds because he finds my stories amusing) that if you google egglorru my fanfiction account pops up. 'Well,' I thought, 'that's not good, what if my family got bored and googled it, after all it is my universal screen name. Well no problem, I'll simply change the name to egg10rru and problem solved!' At first it didn't work, and I was worried I'd have to change to a completely different account and lose all my readers. But I just googled it again today and it appears to be gone! Michelle 1, Google 0. If it decides to come back, I'll create a new account, heads up the new name would be HmicelleH.

~*~Colin's ninth memory, entitled Mile-high~*~

I yawned and stretched as I woke from my nap, shifting in my plush seat and spying Tory out of the corner of my eye. He had the tray for his seat down, covered with magazines, the overhead light and A/C vent on, headphones plugged into his armrest with the radio set to the movie playing on the tv in front of us. All of these he was ignoring in favor of pressing both hands and face to the window, staring out at the clouds. I poked him, and he turned with a big grin, glancing around before hugging me tight.

"You _finally_ woke up," he exclaimed in a whisper. "It was so boring without you, even if first class seats ARE awesome."

I glanced up above his seat, shivered from the blast of cold air, and went about systematically shutting off and putting away all his little distractions. "You could have taken a nap too," I said, glancing out the window to see if we were anywhere recognizable on the way to my conference in California. We weren't. All I could see were lots of clouds and occasionally glimpses of the patterns of fields on the ground, far, far below.

Tory shrugged. "I can't sleep on airplanes, seen too many movies about things going wrong. I'd rather be awake and know what's happening. Oh, speaking of which, I tuned in to the pilots speaking to each other! It's kinda cool, they're saying stuff like "United sixty-nine tango, maintain flight level 380," which I think means flight UA69 stay at 38,000 feet."

I arched an eyebrow at the television. "It's not tuned in to that?" When he shook his head the other eyebrow went up. "Then why's the TV on?"

"Because we have our own TV! Why wouldn't it be on?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes with a smile, reaching to turn it off. Tory didn't even really notice, he was still geeking about the seats.

"And all this legroom! Usually when…well I don't fly often, but the couple times I have there's like NO legroom on a plane! This is so spacious!"

I smiled. "Yeah? Well, now that I'm awake and can provide you with a distraction from your boredom…" I leaned over to lick the shell of his ear, feeling him shiver, "…how about we make use of all this space between the seats?" I slid his hand into my lap and rubbed the hard-on I had woken up with against it.

Tory looked a little surprised, and grinned. "What were YOU dreaming about?" He squeezed my crotch lightly and I sucked in a breath.

"Give you one guess." I leaned over and kissed him chastely, but he put a hand to the back of my head and pressed his tongue lightly against my lower lip till I let him in, leaning into his body and sucking on his tongue. He let out a quiet moan and wrapped the other arm around my waist, kissing me for another minute before pulling me into a hug. His body was warm in spite of the A/C because of the sun pouring in through his window. I snuggled up.

I would have been content to stay that way for a little while if Tory hadn't slid a hand into my pants and started stroking my erection lightly with the tips of his fingers, keeping it from softening. Pulling away from his body, I lounged in my seat, spreading my legs apart and pointing meaningfully to my crotch. Tory grinned and seized my jaw for another quick kiss before sliding to his knees in between my legs, glancing at the aisle as he reached for my zipper.

The doctor was the only passenger directly across from us, but due to his habit of drinking cognac in-flight, as it made him comfortably sleepy, he was stretched out under a blanket, oblivious. The only other passenger I could see was a businessman right behind him who was typing obsessively on his laptop, utterly absorbed. "How long ago did the attendant pass by?" I asked.

"Just a couple minutes before you woke up," said Tory. "She brought me two blankets and a pillow in case I wanted them at some point."

"Where?" I looked around.

"Overhead compartment." At his direction I stood and retrieved the items, closing the compartment with a quiet click and checking the aisle again, just in case. Seeing no one, I sat back down and proceeded to fluff up the pillow on Tory's empty seat and arrange a blanket over it, making it look as realistic as I could. Then I covered Tory and my lap with the spare blanket and relaxed in my seat, nudging his side with my leg to let him know it was okay.

He didn't waste any time, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans before wrapping his lips around the head of my stiff cock. I bit my lower lip at the warmth, gripping the armrest and hunching up a little bit as he slid my shaft into that wonderfully hot mouth. My arms felt cold by contrast and I pulled the blanket up from my lap to cover my body, checking to make sure Tory's sneakers weren't peeking out of the edge of the blanket. Sighing in pleasure, I ran my free hand through Tory's hair, tugging absently to make him suck harder.

He complied, at the same time lifting his arms to slide my jeans a little lower. He left one arm to wrap around my waist, while the other hand moved to rub and squeeze my testicles. It was shockingly warm as well, probably from being pressed against the glass as he stared out at the clouds. I opened my eyes, barely able to focus my thoughts, watching Tory's head shift as he bobbed on my dick. My eyes widened. Visible movements?

Turning my head to the left, I checked the seats across again. Aisle: clear. Doctor: asleep. Businessman: headphones in, clicking away at the keyboard. Good.

Just to be safe, I shifted forward in my seat to hang off the edge a little, hoping that having my cock off the seat would let him suck me with his head at a level lower than my knees, thereby keeping the blanket still.

It didn't work; moving forward made my cock hit the back of his throat and he swallowed. Unable to bite back a moan, I hunched over my lap, gripping his shoulders under the blanket and squeezing his body with my legs as I came. Another quiet, choked moan followed as he swallowed, lapping tenderly at the underside of my softening cock to milk out all of my seed.

Suddenly my heart leaped to my throat as I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I twisted my head to look up at a flight attendant.

"Are you okay," she asked, looking concerned. "You're sweaty and trembling." My vocalization must have alerted her.

"Just…airsick," I smiled weakly at her.

"Well, the bathroom's vacant, if you need it," she smiled. "Your friend could help you walk there." She pointed, and my eyes followed her finger not to the pillow 'Tory', but to Tory's arm, still wrapped around my waist and exposed from the blanket covering my lap.

A strangled sound issued from either my or Tory's throat, I couldn't be sure which, but the smile never left her face. "Don't worry, dear, the first time always takes getting used to," she said, sounding for all the world like she was talking about flying. Then she bent to whisper, "doesn't count if you don't go all the way. Bathroom's vacant, welcome to the club." With a wink, she walked off.

I just lay there, shocked, as Tory did up my pants and quietly came out from under the blanket. "Club?" I finally registered the odd word in her dialogue.

"The Mile High Club." Tory said, and then smirked. "You look rather…flushed. Let me help poor, airsick little you to the bathroom, and then I'll explain all about it."

~*~END~*~

Yes that's REALLY the end of this fic. No more chapters. Finally. Also for those of you that don't know and can't surmise from the context of the story, the Mile High Club is when you have sex in an airplane at least a mile above the Earth.


End file.
